Portable electronic devices include a wide variety of different electronic devices designed to be easily transported by a user. Such electronic devices may include smart phones, digital media players, cellular telephones, mobile computing devices, wearable devices, tablet computing devices, health and fitness monitors, laptop computing devices, and so on.
Manufacturers may be limited by size, weight, and other constraints when designing portable electronic devices to be easily transported. Meeting such constraints may involve omitting components from the portable electronic devices that might otherwise be useful or using smaller but less powerful versions of components.